Adventures on Rails: Season 19
The '''ninteenth season '''of Adventures on Rails aired from December 23rd, 2014 to January 1st, 2015. Foreword Dear Readers, First of all, I know you were left wondering what happened to James at the end of "James Goes Foreign", and even James was questioning me about it; "What happened?" "You survived obviously, because you're talking to me," I replied. "But tell them what happened," he had pleaded. And I have. I hope you enjoy the rest of the stories and have a happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate at this time of the year. Love, The Author. Episodes #Rescue Mission - Percy and a search party search for James. #The Spirit of Christmas - Duck tries to bring more Christmas spirit to the Arlesdale Railway. #Most Beautiful Station - Percy helps Lower Tidmouth in the Most Beautiful Station competition. #Hard Work - Peter Sam is overworked, but luckily, Rusty notices that. #Diesel Shunters - Norman breaks down, and the Main Line engines sulk about having to their own shunting whilst he's being repaired #Cranky and the Twins - Cranky is annoyed with Bill and Ben's constant chatter and delays, but they save his life after a ship almost takes him to sea! #Middle Engines - 'Arry and Bert play tricks on the engines by shunting trucks in front of them. #Incoming! - A bird attacks Donald's crew and causes him to have an accident. #Flying Objects - Some careless footballers kick balls into Thomas' train, and into Bertie the Bus. #Stepney's Visit - The engines get a special New Year's surprise. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Stepney *Nix *Dodger *David *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Victor *Rex *Bert *Mike *Jock *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Salty *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Rusty *Frank *Annie and Clarabel *Old Slow Coach *Bertie *Rocky *Harold *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt. About The ninteenth season was confirmed on May 3rd. It will be the last season of 2014, and second to last season of Adventures on Rails. It will finish the cliff hanger from last season. More info is yet to be given. Writing on this season has begun and it has been confirmed that Stepney will appear. It has also been announced that Maithwaite will be introduced into the series. This will also be the last season to have 10 episodes, which was the standard amount episodes for thirteen seasons straight since the seventh season; Season 20 will have fifteen episodes. Trivia *The short titled James and Percy concurs with events from the first episode of the season which finishes off the cliffhanger from James Goes Foreign from the eighteenth season. *Most Beautiful Station was originally aired as the second episode of the season and The Spirit of Christmas as the third. But due to continuity issues, the two episodes were swapped. And, also due to continuity issues, Stepney's Visit, is technically the third episode of the season and Flying Objects is technically the season finale. Stepney's Visit is not the third episode, because is would conflict with scheduling issues. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Seasons